Happiness
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: the sequel to The Perfectionist Perfect, they go and visit Pein for christmas Characters Masashi Kishimoto yaoi, slight humor


**hello everyone this is the sequel to The Perfectionist Perfect hope you enjoy and yeah R&R **

"Deidara I really don't know about this…"

"Danna, once they see how happy you make me, they will love you un." The blonde stated happily. He made his way to the red head, he fixed his collar. He kissed Sasori lightly. "Now come on un, they wanted us their by twelve un!" Sasori had already put the luggage's in the car, he had just came back in to get Deidara, and maybe talk him out of it. He really did want the blonde to make up with his family, but Pein scared him a little. It had been four months since Deidara met his father at the restraint. Sasori locked the house up and hopped in the drivers seat.

Deidara looked out the window as Sasori drove him to the familiar house. He pulled up in front of the small blue house. Pein and Konan were out the door faster then a jack rabbit. Pein made a v-line for his son. Konan growled angrily as Pein got their before him. Sasori smiled at the scene. He tried to stay on the outside of this, but Konan spotted him with her eagle eyes. She hugged the red head,

"I'm glad to have you guys over…"

"Thanks for having me…" Konan turned back to see if she would get a chance to hug her son. But at the rate it was going she might not have one.

"D-Dad…cant…breathe…"Pein released his son, and Konan tackled him. Deidara was turning purple from the lack of air. But Konan was smarter then Pein and she let him go. Deidara sighed in relief. Sasori was already at the back of the car pulling out their bags. Pein went to help with the bags after being told to by his wife.

Sasori had never really been inside their house. It was small and homey.

"Come on Sasori, we're staying in my room un." Deidara grabbed the red head's hand and pulled him to his room. Pein cringed and had a strong urge to pull his blonde baby away from that man. Konan glared at him, he held everything in.

Deidara opened the door to his room and pulled Sasori in. Sasori looked around the room. It was just like the blonde, bright colored, just like the blondes bubbly personality. Drawings hung over the walls and their was a paintings on the easel. It was true the blonde loved art. Sasori pulled away from the blonde to look at the work.

"I never got to finish that one un…" Sasori was looking at a copy of himself. Deidara had copied him to a T. It was perfect, just not finished.

"It's wonderful Dei…" Deidara walked up beside him,

"My parents never saw it till I left, which was good because I started on it the first day I saw you un." Sasori smiled at this.

"Well you don't have to worry now, you have my heart." Sasori stated as he leaned down to kiss him. Their lips connected, just as Pein walked by the door. Pein felt his eye twitch, and forced himself to walk on.

Dinner was going great. Konan was relieve because Sasori helped her cook, and Pein was happy because he spent that time with his son.

"Suppers good tonight mom un."

"Sasori helped." Pein looked at his food. He wanted to throw it up.

"Dad, you cant catch gay, now eat un!" Deidara spotted his father looking at the food. Pein looked at him, "I swear dad, I will get our stuff and leave un." Pein shoveled the food in. Sasori looked at Deidara with sad eyes.

"Dei…"

"Danna, it's fine un."

Dinner flew by, and their night in the living room talking was gone with the wind. They were now in Deidara's room. Sasori was laying on the blondes small bed, watching his lover get undressed.

"Sorry my bed's so small un. We can sleep on the extenda couch if you want."

"No I like this, it means I get to be close to you." Deidara smiled as he walked over to the bed and got in. he lifted himself up over the red head and kissed him. Deidara laid his torso on top of Sasori.

"Deidara…your parents…are right across the hall." Sasori stated between kisses.

"My mom's fine with us, it's just dad un." he said moving to Sasori's neck,

"Remember the last time your dad caught us?" Deidara sighed,

"He wont risk loosing me again un."

"Tonight…"

"Listen Danna, I'm sorry about that, he's still just a little…" Sasori placed his finger over the blondes plush lips.

"Don't worry about it. It just bothers some people, and you're his baby." he flipped their positions. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck as Sasori took his lips again. Their kiss grew deeper, they both knew where this was going. Deidara moaned lightly, that was Sasori's signal to move to the next step.

"Um…" They both turned to see Pein standing in the door. Sasori flew himself off the blonde. Deidara sat up to block Pein's view of Sasori.

"Hi dad, what ya want un?"

"Just to tell you…uh…I don't remember…" Pein walked away from the sight. Deidara flopped back in bed and sighed.

"See he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, just strongly dislike you, but he will get over it un." Deidara went back to kiss the red head but he turned away,

"Hormones, and after what your dad saw…" Deidara humped and went to sleep.

The week hand gone by quickly. Pein had walked in on them so many times he now avoided their room. And after every time Pein walked in Sasori pushed the blonde away. They were now all planted down in the living room. It was Christmas eve and they were putting up the tree. Pein and Sasori were struggling with the tree as Deidara and Konan were getting out the ornaments.

"Pein that's upside down…"

"No it's not, I will make it fit!" he started beating it against the floor.

"Dad…that's the wrong part un…" Now that Pein looked at it he had put the top part of the tree first, which was the point.

"Told you it was wrong…"

"Would you like to do it because you seem to be the smarter one!"

"I'm not saying I'm smarter, I'm just saying a monkey could have figured out that was the wrong piece."

"so your calling me dumb?"

"No monkeys are really smart!"

"I cant tell if you're being a smartass! Why don't you just come out and say it!"

"Would you two stop it! Dad I swear it's not to late for us to leave un." Deidara pushed his way in between the two. "Now get along, it's Christmas damn it! I need Advil un." Deidara walked into the kitchen. He was so sick of them fighting. It was about as bad as Pein walking in on them. One time they were down to their boxers, and after that Sasori pushed him away and left him with a problem.

"Pein, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you stupid."

"no I'm sorry, I'll be the bigger person and admit I was wrong."

"The bigger person is the one who says it first."

"No,"

"Yes."

"Sasori get your ass in this kitchen now un!" Sasori pulled away from the argument and headed to the kitchen. Deidara was leaning against the cabinet.

"Dei…"

"Please Danna, it's just one more day, and we can leave, please try to get along un. You two have fought everyday we have been here. I'm getting sick of it un. It's not all your fault, yeah my father is hard to get along with but you have to put in alittle effort un."

"Dei, I promise I will start trying. How bout I make it up to you?" He leaned down to the blondes ear, "maybe tonight…" Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck,

"I like the sound of that un." Sasori captured his lips, and pushed him back against the cabinet. Deidara moaned, and Sasori took that chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. Deidara went to rub his tongue against Sasori's, but Sasori growled, showing his dominance. Deidara shied away, he liked it when Sasori was in charge.

"Konan, I just don't like it."

"What don't you like?"

"That's my son with someone I have know since high school."

"He's your son, and he's happy. Isn't that what we want for our child."

"Yes, I want him to be happy, but the fact is, Sasori will die before him, way before him, then he wont be happy. He will have wasted all those years, and what would he have to show for it? Nothing! I want him to be happy till the day he dies."

"How do you know he wont be happy? I think this is all about you."

"Fine, you want me to say it, I don't like my son with someone older, let alone a guy. Yes I still love him, I just don't love that." Pein pointed to the kitchen where he could see Sasori and Deidara making out. Konan's eye twitched.

Sasori sat Deidara on the counter, the blonde wrapped his legs around him, and yanked at the red hair. Sasori had now moved to his neck,

"Danna…they could walk in at any moment un."

"I know, but I don't know if I can wait till tonight…" Konan walked into the kitchen,

"Hey guys!" Sasori pulled away, but Deidara didn't release him in time and they tumbled to the floor. Deidara jumped up and straightened his shirt,

"Hi mom, what ya want un?"

"The tree's up come on." They followed the blue hair woman into the living room. And their was the tree. They spent the night decorating it. The thing was done and they all stood back to admire it. Pein plugged in the lights, and it almost blinded them.

"Is it always this bright?" Sasori asked, shading his eyes from the brightness.

"Yep!" he looked at the others, they had sunglasses on. He sighed.

Deidara walked up behind Sasori,

"You promised un…"

"I know, give me a sec." Deidara smiled and headed to the bed. He stripped to his boxer, save them time. Sasori walked out of the bathroom and looked at him. He smirked, and straddled the blonde taking his lips. Deidara arched as Sasori pinch and twisted his nipple.

"Are we going for floor play tonight?"

"No don't give them time to walk in on us un." Sasori smirked and yanked the blondes boxers off. Deidara hissed, and tugged at the red head's boxers. Sasori pulled his off and placed three fingers at the blondes mouth. Deidara took the hand and coated each finger before taking all three in and sucking.

Sasori moaned as he watched the blonde. It was erotic! And feeling that hot tongue wrap around his fingers, that thing could be use for something much better. Deidara reached down and grabbed Sasori's member and pushed it against his entrance,

"I don't know why I'm coating your fingers, I'm feeling a little kinky, I want it rough and hard un." He leaped up and crushed their lips together. Sasori pushed in. Deidara screamed against their mouths. He could feel his entrance tearing open, muscles ripped. Sasori pulled away, blood dripping form his mouth. Deidara bit through his lip as he plunged in.

He now looked at the blonde who had a dazed look in his blue eyes.

"Dei you ok?"

"M-move…"

"Maybe we shou…"

"Move!" Sasori gave him one last look before sliding in and out. Deidara moaned. He didn't think it would be this bad. The pain was unbearable. Note to self, never go dry! Deidara latched on to the red head. He dug his fingernails into his back. Sasori ran his hands up the blondes side and back, comforting him. Deidara was really close to telling Sasori to take it out when he hit that blissful spot that made the blonde beg for more.

"There!" Sasori smirked and hit the spot again. Deidara threw his head back and arched his back, moaning. "Harder! Faster!" Sasori complied. He loved the sounds the blonde was making but he would make his parents come running. He quickly closed his lips over the blondes, muffling the cries.

Pein stopped at his sons door. He really needed to talk to him about earlier. He sighed and swallowed his guilt. The door was slightly open, so he just pushed it farther. They wouldn't be doing anything with the door open, right? He froze. Deidara, his son, his 18 year old boy was laying under Sasori, as he slammed into him.

"There!" he heard Deidara moan, and watched as Sasori slammed into him again and again. His son moaning, "Harder! Faster!" he could feel his stomach churning. Sasori took his babies lips, to muffle his cries. Pein had a strong urge to run in there and snatch his baby away. But he refused. His son had picked this. It was his choice, and if later it came to be a complete disaster, he would gladly take his son back with open arms. Pein took one last look, and walked away.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's member and pumped him, in do time the blonde released. His walls tightened and he filled the blonde with his seeds. He collapsed on him. Both panting, sweaty, and hot.

"T-That was…amazing un…"

"I-It was…" they panted out, coming down from their high. Sasori pulled out and laid down beside him. Deidara curled up beside him, and the red head pulled him close.

"Dei…?"

"Yeah un?"

"Your parents will hate me for this but I want to…" Deidara looked at him confused, fear consumed him. Was he breaking up with the blonde? Sasori pulled away and reached over the bed. When he returned with a small box in hand. "Now before you say anything, I want you to know, this will not take effect till after you graduate college, and we have better jobs but, Dei I love you, and no matter what your parents say, it's true. I want to be with you forever. Deidara, will you marry me?" He stared at the red head. Every emotion possible ran through the blue orbs. He finally smiled,

"Yes! Yes un, yes!" he hugged his Danna. Sasori kissed him and slid the ring on his finger.

The woke the next morning and unwrapped gifts. They spent the last few hour together before getting their stuff and packing.

"Dei…What's that?" Konan asked pointing to the ring. Deidara smiled and blushed,

"Sasori proposed un!" Pein dropped what he was carrying. Konan smiled and hugged him. Pein found Sasori.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Pein I can…"

"damn right you can, and will!"

"Listen…"

"I don't understand what you are getting at!"

"Pein I'm…"

"he's my son and…"

"I'm doing it to protect him!"

"What?"

"I'm doing it to protect him. I just want him to be happy. And if he finds happiness with someone else I will let him go. But I did that for a reason. I wont marry him till he is out of college and we have better jobs. Hopefully by the time he graduates he will think about it more and realize that he wants someone younger and more his type. He will think more when he looks at that rock on his finger, and realize I'm wrong for him, and leave. Pein I love him, and I just want what's best for him." Pein looked at him. "I'm sorry for all the pain I have cause you, but I don't think he can like someone like me forever." Pein hugged him,

"I'm sorry Sasori, for everything. I have been such a jerk. Please forgive me."

"Of course Pein."

"Awww they made up un." They turned to find Konan and Deidara watching them.

They said their goodbyes and headed home. Pein and Konan stood at the door watching them leave. They waved goodbye and watched them drive away. Pein reflected back on his conversation. Now that he thought about it, Sasori might be the right choice for his son. He had the best in mind for him, and in the end, Deidara was happy. And that is what any parent wants for their kid. Happiness.

**Ok i really hate myself i made it sound like the sequel needed a sqeuel! grrrrrr....R&R**


End file.
